


The Days Carmilla Avoids Laura

by KarnsteinRosenberg



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Carmilla's Fangs, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein Romance, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarnsteinRosenberg/pseuds/KarnsteinRosenberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how in love Carmilla is with Laura, there are days that the vampire avoids Laura.  Set after Season 1 Episode 36 of Carmilla webseries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demanding

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re not into F/F relationship, vampire, sex and blood don’t read further. It’s been ages since I wrote a fanfic and English is not my first language, so I apologize for the grammar mistakes. If you have a free time and willing to be my Beta, please let me know, I would appreciate it very much.
> 
> Disclaimer: Carmilla the webseries and all of its characters belong to Jordan Hall, Ellen Simpson, Shaftesbury, shift2, Smoke Bomb and U by Kotex. I am just borrowing them to share some Hollstein goodness to Creampuffs and I’m not gaining anything from it.

 

It had been two months now since they become officially girlfriends, and yet Laura was still puzzled about Carmilla’s behavior. She always reminded herself, that being in a relationship takes a lot of adjusting, so it was just normal whatever misunderstandings and quarrels that may occur between them. For Laura, this was her first serious relationship and overwhelmingly not just with some ordinary girl. She did not consider Carmilla as a supernatural being, but as someone she fell in love with. She may have grown up with a strict over protective father in a small town, but Laura have grown also to be an open minded, kind, smart and nonjudgmental. Her girlfriend had gone through a lot of pain when Carmilla’s first love found out what she really was, a monster, as what the girl described Carmilla. But to Laura accepting Carmilla as a vampire was never a problem.

 

It was surely bizarre being with a vampire and she had a lot of things to consider, but like any other relationship, honesty was top on her list. Although her friends were a little skeptic at the start when she told Perry and La Fontaine that she and Carmilla were dating, they eventually warmed up to the thought and accepted the fact that Carmilla made her happy.

 

The pass two months felt like she was in cloud nine. Thought they still argued about small things and she still complained to Carmilla about the hair on the shower drain, sludge on the bathroom, not taking the garbage out and not putting the dirty laundry in the washing machine, since she was the one who always cleans their room and washes the dirty dishes. But Laura cannot help but smile, because no matter how lazy Carmilla was when it comes to house/room chores, Carmilla always make it up in some other ways.  
Laura can tolerate her girlfriend’s lack of interest when it comes to room chores. But there was one thing that was bothering her. It happened twice now, Laura remembered. There were times that Carmilla would disappear for days without Laura knowing it and since she was irritated and not interested at her roommate before, Laura did not care to ask where she goes. On the contrary, she was thankful that she got to have their room for herself for some days whenever Carmilla disappears. She always wished for Carmilla not to come back and hoped that Betty reappear instead so that she could get rid of her ‘roomate from hell’. That was then… 

 

And now, Laura always made it a point to know what the vampire does and where she goes. She even bought Carmilla her first cellphone. And recalled how she cleverly convinced the old vampire to accept the gadget… 

 

“Hey, I got something for you!” Laura said, in her most chirpy voice, as she entered their dorm room with a little box on her hand. Carmilla was lying on her bed reading her favorite book. Laura sat on Carmilla’s bed side and handed the package to her girlfriend while grinning. 

 

Carmilla got up to see what Laura brought her and carefully opened the little package. “What on earth is this?” Carmilla asked Laura, after seeing the content and cringed like it was some stale meat. “I told you I don’t need it.” She said, and returned it to Laura, and resumed reading her book.

 

“Oh, come on Carm, it’s just a cellphone!” Laura replied, taking the white device out of the box, and started showing Carmilla how cool it looked like. “I know that this is a bit modern for you,” she said, as she put the battery and turned the gadget on. “But the guy from the shop told me that if I want to impress someone, I should buy this model.” Laura continued as she navigated the cellphone’s features. She asked a little tutorial from the shop, before giving it to Carmilla so that she would not feel stupid if her girlfriend ask her how does it work, “You can call and text me anytime, and we could also watch from here and-” 

 

“Not interested.” Carmilla interrupted, without looking at Laura.

 

“Well, I could get the same model too, so in that way we could chat each other as often as we want and I could also send some pic-” Laura was saying but was interrupted again.

 

“Cupcake, if I want to chat and talk I’ll do it in person, instead of talking to a stupid machine.” Carmilla remarked nonchalantly.

 

“But this comes also with a-” Laura was not even finished yet when she received a strong…

 

“No.” Carmilla answered in a clear firm tone, not lifting her eyes off the book she was reading. “Not happening.”

 

Laura finally lost her patience, “Fine!” she blurted out. “The next time I get trap in a cave or in the library at night, I’m going to call Danny for help!”

 

Suddenly, Laura got her girlfriend’s undivided attention, as Carmilla threw away her book and looked at Laura and asked, “Let me see that stupid machine.” 

 

***

 

Laura told Perry about the cellphone incident and how she tricked Carmilla to accept the cellphone. Perry said that she was becoming a control freak and that she should trust Carmilla. Laura defended herself and explained that it was not a matter of trust, but she was worried and reminded Perry about the time Carmilla died, Perry did not question her again. That day was very traumatic to Laura. That was why she kept on reminding her vampire girlfriend to tell her where she goes, so that she would have a peace of mind. But stubborn as she was, Carmilla would always reassure her that she would be fine and Laura should stop worrying about ‘that thing’. But Laura was still not convinced and it always led to an argument. 

 

***

 

Laura just finished her class for the day and cannot wait to go back to her dorm. She knows that Carmilla would be awake soon and she could use some cuddling before her girlfriend go to her late night class. She looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly five in the afternoon. Laura strode on her way to her room as she sighted room 307. It was a stressful day as the finals had already started, and now she just wanted to de-stress.

 

As Laura opened the door, her brows furrowed while she caught the sight of Carmilla packing some of her stuff in a duffelbag. “What’s going on?” she asked after slamming the door behind her.

 

“Hey Cupcake,” Carmilla said, avoided Laura’s eyes and continued putting her clothes in the bag, and some of her toiletries. “I’ll be back in a couple of days, maybe a week.” She said nonchalantly.

 

“Umm… excuse me?!” Laura said with a hint of irritation in her voice. She knows that it was these stupid days again where Carmilla leaves without telling her the truth where she goes or what she does. She may have bought those stories of Carmilla attending some punk rock festivals or class tour the previous time, but she was definitely not falling for some excuses today. “So, what is it this time, a prayer meeting with the nuns at the monastery?”

 

Carmilla grinned wickedly at the thought of it, “Hmmm, I think that’ll be enlightening,” She said in her usual sarcastic voice. 

 

“This isn’t funny!” Laura exclaimed, facing her girlfriend. 

 

“Hey, I’m not the one who started this,” Carmilla retorted, “although I would love it if you’re one of the nuns, cupcake.” She continued in her husky voice, looking Laura with her ‘seduction eyes’

 

“Carmilla, where are you going?” Laura demanded, staring at Carmilla as she crossed her arms, not releasing the eye contact until the other girl tells the truth.

 

“I had this thing,” Carmilla said. “And I’m sorry I cannot tell you what it is. But please trust me, there’s nothing wrong with it… I just have to go.” She said, and strode across the room to get one of her ‘soy milk’ from the fridge and put the box inside the duffel bag.

 

Seeing that she cannot coax the truth from her vampire girlfriend, Laura thought of giving Carmilla her own dose of medicine. “Fine! I have to go too,” she ranted. “I… I have this thing that I have to do and I won’t be back in a week!” Laura exclaimed, recalling that Carmilla usually comes back after a week or so. “And in case you wanna know, I’m sleeping at Perry’s!”

 

Carmilla almost smiled on how Laura proudly said that she had a thing too. Laura was still adorable even if she was angry. But Carmilla remained silent and was ready to listen to whatever her sweet girlfriend was going to say more.

 

“You don’t have any idea how worried I am whenever I see your empty bed.” Laura mumbled and sat on her bed. “You… you don’t know how I feel.” 

 

Feeling guilty, Carmilla sat beside Laura and held Laura’s hand, but Laura ignored her and crossed both her arms. “Cupcake, please be reasonable,” Carmilla said, trying to pacify Laura. “You know that I always have this thing…” she tried to explain in her most sincere voice but was abruptly interrupted.

 

“Reasonable?!” Laura exclaimed. “I’m not the one who’s always missing in action here every month!”

 

“I understand your concern Cupcake,” Carmilla replied, and wrap her arms around Laura’s waist, trying her best to calm her girlfriend.

 

“Don’t you cupcake me!” Laura blurted and released herself from Carmilla’s embrace. “Go! Go and enjoy yourself! Go to whatever that thing that is so important to you!” and with that, Laura strode across the room and went to the bathroom, Carmilla followed behind but Laura was fast and Carmilla was met with a loud bang of the door. She was about to knock but stopped. 

 

Carmilla did not expect that her sweet little girlfriend does have a mean tantrum. But she understood. She fully understood where this was coming from, and it was useless to reason with Laura, specially these days. So, without having any second thoughts, she grabbed her duffel bag and said goodbye and ‘I love you’ to Laura. She waited for a reply, but received nothing. Disappointed, she headed to the door and left.

 

***

 

“Don’t you think that you’re overreacting?” Perry asked pushing a grocery cart, while she and Laura navigated the isle where the toiletries were. 

 

It was Laura’s first night sleeping over at Perry’s and she forgot to bring with her toiletries, because she was too angry at her girlfriend who left her again without a concrete explanation of where she was heading. She did not want to go back to her room to retrieve those toiletries, because the empty bed of her girlfriend would remind her of that stupid thing that Carmilla was so engrossed of. 

 

“I mean, sometimes…” Perry continued.

 

Laura could sense that Perry was careful with her words as the curly redhead pushed the grocery cart and followed Laura behind. “Carmilla needs some privacy of her own too.” She heard Perry’s last sentence and she felt disappointed.

 

Laura stopped and faced Perry, “I thought you’re my friend, how come you’re not agreeing with me,” she grimaced and continued walking, putting a bottle of shampoo and a shower gel in the cart, alongside of two bottles of Coke and a pack of Chips ahoy!.

 

“I am! And I’ll always be on your side…” Perry pointed out, knowing that Laura was getting a little offended of what she said.

 

“But…” Laura filled in, with a hint of sarcasm and knew that there was a ‘but’ sentence and faced her friend. She knows too well where this conversation was going. Knowing Perry, her friend would always try to weigh things up between two parties, and solve the problem in the most diplomatic way.

 

“But don’t you think that you both need some time apart?” Perry filled in as she continued to push the cart and followed Laura on the next isle. “You don’t want your girlfriend to become fed up seeing you all the time, do you?” She grinned at Laura on the last sentence. “You need to make her miss you once in a while. That’s what I usually do with Laf.”

 

But Laura was still mad at the fact that Carmilla refused to tell her what ‘that thing’ was all about. “I don’t know,” she replied nonchalantly and tried to pretend that she was not affected by what Perry just said. She grabbed a little black box from the next shelf with the letter ‘U’ on it and threw it on their cart. “You can say whatever you want but I won’t let her slip away this time.” Was Laura’s firm answer, and took another of that black box with ‘U’ on it. “When she comes back I’m gonna demand an explanation.”

 

***

 

The first night at Perry’s was difficult. Laura tossed helplessly around the bed and kept on checking her cellphone for the nth times. She was not these addicted to her cellphone, since it was outdated and she does not expect anyone would call or text her at three a.m. That was before; before she met this brooding, aloof and mysterious roommate of hers.  
“Arrgh,” Laura grumbled, under her comforter, trying not to wake up Perry. Then a feeling of paranoia overcame her. “What if she’s with someone else?” she thought, growing frustrated as she glanced again at the small screen of her cellphone, only to find nothing, not even a text from Carmilla. She recalled all the parties Carmilla attended while she and Danny were investigating the disappearances in the campus. “What if it’s an exclusive kinky party?!” she thought, her imagination growing wilder as jealousy consumed her. 

 

***

 

“Laura, wake up,” Laura heard the voice but ignored it, trying to salvage the remnants of her sleepy thoughts, beautiful sleepy thoughts. “Laura!” Laura was snatched from her barely erotic dream, and forcefully opened her eyes. “Carm?” she whispered in a sleepy voice. “No sweety, it’s me, Perry.” She heard and saw the blurry figure of her friend beside her, as her sight adjusted.

 

“If you don’t want to be late you better -“Perry was saying. 

 

“I’m awake,” Laura cut her off at once, nodded and got up, her eyes still half open. But as soon as she was up, she felt that everything around her was spinning. 

 

“Whoa! Laura! Are you alright?!” was Perry’s worried remark, and the next thing Laura knew Perry was helping her go back to bed. 

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Perry continued as she helped Laura sit on the bed, and stared at Laura for a moment. “You look like crap.”

 

“I feel like crap,” Laura mumbled.

 

“Let me guess,” Perry said, upon seeing Laura’s pale lips and the dark circles under her eyes. “You stayed up all night hoping that your girlfriend is gonna call or text you before you go to sleep.”

 

Laura grinned, even if she still felt dizzy. “I was just hoping that she would miss me and that she would make the first move.”

 

Perry sighed, “Oh sweety, you know very well that Carmilla is not good with the feelings. You shouldn’t expect too much.” She felt sorry for Laura. “But have you tried calling her?” 

 

“Why would I call her, when she’s the one who left?” was Laura’s stubborn reply.

 

“You know,” Perry responded, sensing that Laura was still mad with the vampire. “A lot of problems can be solved through communication. You should try calling her. After all, you’re the one who wouldn’t stop nagging her where she goes.”

 

“Seriously?!” Laura blurted out, and cannot believe what she just heard. “Did you just say that all of this crappiness was my fault?! What if she’s seeing someone else? What if she’s partying all night with some hot girls, and worse what if she’s partying with some vampire hotties?! Maybe Carmilla’s a member of a kinky vampire party animal society that drinks blood and have sex all night!” Laura babbled, getting overwhelmed at the thought of it.

 

“Whoa! Calm down!” Perry said, and touched Laura’s left arm. “What are you talking about? Carmilla might look like some bad ass player, but I don’t think she’s going to cheat on you. I have witnessed how much she loves you.” Perry reasoned out, reminding Laura that Carmilla sacrificed her life not just for Laura, but for her friends and to whomever Laura cares for. “So, try to erase whatever junk that’s in there.” She said, pointing at Laura’s temple.

 

Laura was snatched back to reality. Perry was right. She should stop thinking about these foolish things that she’s accusing Carmilla of, but focus instead on how to approach the problem.

 

“I think you better take some rest,” Perry suggested, seeing that Laura was not fit to go to school. “I’ll tell Danny that you don’t feel well.” She said, as she tucked Laura back to bed. “If you feel like eating, there’s an orange juice and a tuna sandwich in the fridge, you could use some iron in your body.”

 

“Thanks Perry.” Laura replied and smiled to her friend, thankful that Perry was there to save her sanity. 

 

***

 

When she woke up, Laura felt better. She glanced at the alarm clock beside Perry’s bed and saw the digits 4:10 p.m. on it. She got up slowly, testing if she was going to fall. Luckily, she did not and head right away to the bathroom. After taking a shower, she felt revitalized and fresh. The growl sound she heard from her stomach reminded her that she had not eaten breakfast or in this case lunch yet. Laura remembered the orange juice and tuna sandwich that Perry offered. 

 

After eating she went back to bed and contemplated on calling Carmilla. She retrieved he cellphone under the pillow and opened the flip cover, only to find out that she ran out of battery. “Why?! Why of all the days you’re bailing out on me today!?” she uttered with annoyance, blaming her cellphone. She knew that she left her charger in her dorm room, and there’s no one else she knew who have the same model of cellphone as hers. “This sucks!” 

 

Instead of getting irritated, she channeled her energy to her school works. She had been distracted lately and had forgotten that she had a Lit paper to finish. So, she took out her laptop from its bag and started working on it. 

 

After several pages, she took a break and retrieved a bottled-water from the fridge and drunk from it. Then her thoughts were diverted to Carmilla. “I bet she’s awake now,” she thought, after glancing at the alarm clock, two hours have already passed since she woke up. She tried to shake off all the foolish thoughts she had of Carmilla and remembered what Perry told her. “Fine. If she wants some space, I’m gonna give her that,” she thought and she started typing on her laptop. She knew that Carmilla won’t be back for another four to five days, so she told herself that she was going to make herself useful while her girlfriend was enjoying her ‘alone time’.

 

***

 

It was the second night of her stay at Perry’s dorm room, and yet Laura still cannot find the way to get a decent sleep. She did slept yesterday, but sleeping during the day does not count for her. Her body always needs a full 8-hour sleep at night to fully function well, or else she would be a mess. She was going back to her classes tomorrow and she does not want to give Danny the impression that she was slacking at her Lit class just because she already have a girlfriend. She hated to admit that the reason why she cannot sleep was Carmilla. Laura tried to turn on her cellphone again, hoping that it had saved a bit battery while it was off, but was unsuccessful. Defeated, she tried her best to relax and get a good night sleep, and reminded herself to pick up her charger at her dorm room tomorrow after her morning class.

 

***

 

The next day, as soon as her Lit class was finished, Laura sneaked out right away so that she could get her charger and check if Carmilla called or send her a text. She caught Danny searching for her as she made her way out of the classroom as fast as she can, she had the feeling that the TA would like to know how she was doing after being absent yesterday. But she does not have time for a chat with her former crush. All she wanted to do was grab that charger.

 

After fifteen minutes, she made it to her dorm room without interruption. It was lunch time but she had no appetite. She thought of grabbing some cookies from her desk instead of eating a decent meal. After all, Carmilla was gone and nobody would eat the cookies that she left behind. As Laura unlocked the door of her room, she was greeted by an unexpected sight.

And there she found Carmilla, sleeping. Laura froze at the sight of her girlfriend lying on her bed, boots still on and still wearing her black leather pants and black top. She was contemplating on waking the vampire by shouting and telling her insensitive girlfriend that she had been worried sick of thinking about her for the past two days, and then she was just sleeping on her bed, in their own room, while she temporarily lost her sanity! 

However, as Laura approached the sleeping vampire, she sighed and felt her heart almost melted at the sight of Carmilla facing her while hugging the yellow pillow. Laura kneeled behind the bed and reveled the sight of the vampire who was sleeping like an innocent child. All her anger disappeared and was suddenly changed with the urge of kissing Carmilla, but she controlled herself and wished not to ruin this moment. Instead, she tucked carefully Carmilla’s hair in her ear to give her a better view of the vampire’s peaceful slumber. Then she caressed Carmilla’s face, missing her so much and feeling sorry for her unnecessary outbreaks last time. 

 

“I love you Carm and I’m sorry” she whispered and kissed the sleeping vampire on the lips, not caring if she would wake her up. All Laura wants now was for Carmilla to reciprocate the kiss, the long overdue make up kiss. 

 

She was about to kiss her again, when suddenly, Carmilla opened her eyes and avoided Laura’s lips, and sat bolt upright against the wall, as if she had seen a ghost. Laura got disoriented, as she saw the shocked expression of her girlfriend, looking at her with such fear. “C-carm, what’s the matter?” she asked as she tried reaching for Carmilla.

 

“Laura, get out of here!” Carmilla replied, with a slight of panic in her voice and grabbed the yellow pillow to cover her face, while she raised the other hand in an act of blocking Laura from getting near her.

 

TBA


	2. PROBLEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This chapter would divert a bit from the canon. The Christmas special did not happen.  
> 2\. I haven't decided yet if this would be the last chapter, or not. So, we'll see. Thanks for your comments.

Worried and shocked, Laura began to panic, “What’s wrong?! What’s happening to you?! Are you alright?!” Laura tried to take away the pillow from Carmilla’s face but her girlfriend moved farther from the corner of the bed. She was already on the verge of panicking. This was the first time that Carmilla avoided her like that. 

 

“Please Laura, get out of here!” Carmilla pleaded, still covering her face. But instead of giving up, Laura calmed down. “No.” she replied firmly. “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong, and why are you covering your face?”

 

“Laura, don’t make this harder!” Carmilla reproached. “You don’t want to see this.”

 

Confused, Laura caught Carmilla’s free hand and held it softly, once she felt that the vampire relaxed on her touch, she got hold of the pillow that was blocking the face of her girlfriend. “Carm, please tell me what’s wrong.” Laura uttered softly, her voice full of concern. Right then and there the pillow was released but Carmilla bowed her head, still hiding her face from Laura’s sight. She reached out for Carmilla, moved near her and cupped her face, “Hey, what’s wrong?” she whispered consolingly. “This is what’s wrong.” Laura heard the mild tone of Carmilla’s voice as her girlfriend looked up and gazed at her nervously.

 

“Now you can look at the monster.” Carmilla said, facing Laura, scared that she was about to lose her too, just like Ell. 

 

Laura was shocked and was caught off guard for a moment as she saw for the first time Carmilla with her fangs out, and her eyes dilated.  
Carmilla was still not confident to reveal her other vampire appearance to her. She may have bitten Laura before, but it was dark and Laura did not see her feature. 

 

However, Laura’s eyes quickly soften to the sight of Carmilla, as she witnessed how vulnerable the vampire was. 

 

“Carm, when I told you that I love you, it means I love everything about you.” Laura reassured, and gave her girlfriend a genuine smile. “I love you as a vampire. I love you drinking blood… and I think it’s kinda hot to see you with your fangs.”

 

Expecting rejection, Carmilla was astonished. When Ell saw how she really looked like as a vampire, Ell could not take it and rejected her, believing her to be a monster. Carmilla did not dare took a chance to show her real self to Laura, because she was afraid that the rejection might happen again, and now that she found love, she did not want to take the chance. That was the reason behind all of her disappearances.  
“Oh Laura, what are you saying!” Carmilla replied, not believing to what Laura just said. She tried to release from Laura’s hold and avoided Laura’s eyes. But Laura didn’t let her go and leant instead for a kiss, and even though she felt ashamed, Carmilla reciprocated the kiss with a short one, careful of not hurting Laura with her sharp fangs. Then she felt Laura wrapped her arms around her, and that was the time Carmilla knew that Laura accepted her for what she was.

 

Curious, “So, how come I’ve never seen them before?” Laura asked, as she released Carmilla from the embrace and saw her girlfriend suddenly blushing. “I mean, you bit me once, but I never saw them because it was dark that time, so how come it’s out right now? Is there something that makes them come out?”

 

Carmilla sighed, as she drown from embarrassment, “Actually, my fangs come out when I want to bite someone.”

 

Laura shook her head “Come again?” she asked and hoped that it was not true, because she was totally not in the mood to be a human juice box right now.

 

“Laura you’re the reason why these are still out,” Carmilla tried to explain referring to her fangs. “I… I can smell your blood.” She said and motioned for Laura’s body as her eyes darted downward.

 

“Oh.” Laura replied totally oblivious. It took her after ten seconds to realize what Carmilla meant as she caught the sight of the little black box with U that was beside the owl lampshade on the top of her headboard. “OH!” Shocked, Laura suddenly felt self-conscious.

 

“Laura, I’m sorry,” Carmilla began to explain expecting that Laura will find it disgusting. “I didn’t mean to freak you out. It’s just that… your blood makes me-”

 

“I get it.” Laura replied, her eyes exploring Carmilla’s features. Honestly, she did not know how to deal with it. Her reaction was mixed. “Do you want me to leave?” was her worried remark. “Coz… you know, if I’m making you uncomfortable-”

 

“No, Laura, you’re not making me uncomfortable,” Carmilla explained, to avoid misunderstanding. “It’s just that…” Carmilla groaned and fumbled for words. Laura did not know how hard it was for her to describe the nature of her feelings for the younger girl. 

 

Growing frustrated as she waited for Carmilla’s explanation, “What?” Laura filled in trying to salvage the conversation from becoming more awkward, “Talk to me Carm.” She commanded, as she witness Carmilla was getting uneasy.

 

“It’s making me horny!” Carmilla blurted out, frustration getting over her.

 

Laura grinned like a dork, upon realizing the truth. The same reaction she had when she found out that Carmilla was really hitting on her the night that they lured the vampire.

 

“I used to have control on these,” Carmilla started, “I mean with my fangs. If I felt threatened, and when the need for self-defense arise they come out. Laura, the scent of a human blood is irresistible for vampires, but as time goes by I learned to control this urge. But one day I found out that when you have your period, it just comes out and I can’t control it until I’m not with you.”

 

“So explain to me again when did this happen?” Laura asked. “Coz as far as I remember you’re always camping out, or goes out of town since you moved in with me.”

 

“The concerts, festivals and camping out were all true,” Carmilla started. “So was the out of towns… it’s when my mother needs me. And during those times, I still have control even if I knew you had your period. It did not affect me at all.” 

 

Puzzled, “So, what made you lose control?” Laura asked curiously.

 

“I fell in love,” Carmilla replied confidently. 

 

Laura was speechless. She never expected that the vampire was going to say it. But Carmilla was really beginning to open herself to her gradually. The vampire may look indifferent, but deep inside, Carmilla was the most caring person that she ever met in her life. And she was glad to be the person Carmilla chose to show this side of her.

 

“When I realized that I have feelings for you, I began to lose control. I think my feelings for you, heightens everything. But the smell of your blood intensifies my… ”

 

Confused, Laura asked impatiently, “Your what?... Your hunger? Your appetite? Your sense of smell? Your- ” 

 

“My libido.” Carmilla expressed in a husky voice, flustered.

 

For a moment, words ceased to come out of Laura’s mouth and she blushed at Carmilla’s remark. She did not expect how intense Carmilla’s feelings were for her. Because she did not dream that someone could fell in love with her, up to point that the person cannot control herself. “Oh Carm, I wish I could help,” Laura remarked, and was about to give her girlfriend a hug but refrained from it, thinking that it would make it harder for Carmilla. “Is there any way that it’ll go back to normal?” Laura asked, referring to Carmilla’s fangs.

 

Carmilla nodded, “Yeah, it’s either you leave or I drink your blood.”

 

Laura was speechless. She did not exactly know what Carmilla meant by ‘drink your blood’. The last time Carmilla bit her was when the vampire needed energy to catch Will, and she could still recall how the sharp teeth of her girlfriend pierced in to her skin. She was angry and frightened coz she thought she was going to die as Carmilla sucked the blood from her neck. But she totally forgot that frightful moment as time goes by and she developed feelings for Carmilla. When they become girlfriends, Carmilla never asked Laura if she could drink her blood, until now.

 

Seeing that Laura was becoming uncomfortable, lots of things played in Carmilla’s mind, and she begun to lose confidence. Suddenly, the memories of Ell calling her a monster slipped into her mind. Then she caught the sight of Laura’s puzzling silence. She was about to get up and dash to the door in order not to witness how Laura realize that she was a horrible monster. But a hand stopped her.

 

“Where are you goin’?” Laura asked, as she caught Carmilla’s hand. 

 

“I’m leaving before you tell me that I’m a monster,” was Carmilla’s reply.

 

“Wha-?! No!” Laura said, growing confuse as to where this conversation leads. “I didn’t say that!”

 

“But you are going to say it!” Carmilla concluded, “I could see it in your eyes,” was her painful reproach.

 

“No, I wasn’t gonna-”

 

“Yes you are,” Carmilla retorted. “You’re thinking that I’m a horrible monster, just like Ell-”

 

“Whoa, stop it!” Laura responded, as she felt that this was getting out of control. “First of all, I’m not Ell and I never thought of you as a monster,” she clarified, still holding Carmilla’s hand. “And secondly, I… I was thinking that time, when you bit me and I just thought, even though it hurts, I’m willing to let you bite me again and drink my blood to help you with your problem.”

 

Realizing how they misunderstood each other and thankful that Laura was not like Ell, Carmilla smiled and bowed to kiss Laura’s other free hand. “Cupcake, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean like that.

 

“What are you saying?” Laura asked, giving Carmilla a puzzled look.

 

“I didn’t say that I want to bite you and suck your blood,” Carmilla uttered in a deep tone, “What I meant is, I want to taste your blood.”

 

“Oh.” Was the only word Laura could utter as it dawned on her what Carmilla really meant, and suddenly she felt that it was hot around her as she saw Carmilla’s eyes dilated, giving her the vampire’s ‘seduction eyes’ signature look. 

 

Carmilla did not waste any time, she lean in to kiss Laura, careful as not to hurt Laura’s lips. Then she released from the kiss waiting for Laura’s reaction, she got the answer when Laura grabbed her by her nape persuading her to continue. She continued to trail kisses on Laura’s neck and under the earlobe. She growled at the scent of Laura’s arousal.

 

***

 

The degree of intimacy that they felt for one another had intensified after Laura gave Carmilla the chance to taste her. In the beginning, Laura was adamant about the idea of being intimate with her vampire girlfriend. She thought that it was unpleasant. But Carmilla assured her that a blood was still a blood, whichever part of the body it came from. And Laura’s blood was the most precious blood she could ever taste, and the only blood that could quench her thirst and subdue her emotions. 

 

Lying on Carmilla’s bed and basking at the afterglow of their love making, Carmilla rested her head on Laura’s bosom, listening to her girlfriend’s heartbeat, savoring everything that was Laura. She could still taste Laura’s cum in her mouth and could still smell the blood lingering in her nostrils.

 

Laura held Carmilla’s face as her fingers run at the vampire’s mouth sans the fangs, as Carmilla smiled at the touch of Laura’s soft hand. “So, how are you feeling now?” she asked, and gave Carmilla a timid smile.

 

“Fully recharged!” Was Carmilla’s honest reply, “Thanks for letting me do it.” She said, trying to make Laura comfortable. “Now you know what your blood does to me.”

 

Laura timidly bowed her head, still shy from letting Carmilla go down on her. After learning that the only solution for Carmilla’s predicament was her blood, she eventually stopped resisting.


	3. Raging Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla was on a school tour and Laura was craving for some vampire attention…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone correct me if I'm wrong, but I think this chapter falls on the E category. Please take note of the additional tags; and I'm not good at writing smut, so I apologize in advance.

“Okay Laura, that’s enough! Eating those highly saturated and palm oil coated junk won’t solve the world’s problem, but it’ll lessen your calorie intake for the day,” Perry quipped, stealing the last of the 20 cookies that Laura have been munching in since they started their research on the latest supernatural problems on Silas University.

“Geez Frosh, what’s got into you?” LaFontaine asked, shocked at the realizations of Laura’s sweet addiction. “I know that cookies are part of your daily diet but I never imagined how big your consumption is.”

“Oh, shut up!” Laura retorted, and started to open the bag of potato chips beside her. If Perry wouldn’t let her eat more cookies, she would have to resort to something else to pacify her hormones.

She was already munching the second serving of a handful of chips when Laura realized that Perry and Laf stopped whatever their doing and focused their attention to her. With a mouth full of chips, she asked innocently, “What?! It’s just my first bag of chips!”

“Laura dear, is there something you wanna talk about?” Perry asked in a motherly tone.

“What’s to talk about?” Laura retorted, after swallowing those chips. "When I thought that she would change and won’t leave me anymore every time I have my period. But no, she still left and went to that damn school tour just to avoid me!”

“Laura, Carmilla needs to go to that school tour, it’s a pre requisite,” Perry tried to explain, confused at what Laura was grumbling about. “And she is not avoiding you.” She clarified in the end.

“No! She did it on purpose!” Laura retorted.

Laf and Perry gave each other a confused look, Laura not making sense and raging meant only one thing. They decided to call it a night and told Laura to take a rest and that they would resume their research tomorrow. Laura agreed and bid them goodbye.

*****

Carmilla returned from her four day tour, after catching the last flight from Vienna to Styria, she could now feel the exhaustion of not having slept and fed yet, as she found herself standing by the door of her dorm room at one in the morning.

After opening the door and crossing the threshold, she was ready to dive into her bed to sleep and doesn’t have a plan on waking Laura since she does not want to disturb her girlfriend, but she suddenly felt alert when her nose caught the familiar and enticing scent of Laura. 

“I’ll be damned,” Carmilla thought and dropped her duffel bag beside the closet and strode to Laura’s side of bed, smirking as she approached carefully like a cat. She sat at the bottom of the bed and waited for Laura to stir, but the younger girl was sleeping like a stone and had not even noticed that she already removed the duvet that was covering the tiny human. Carmilla inhaled what was purely Laura’s and could smell that her girlfriend was on the “heavy flow” day, within seconds of catching the scent of Laura she felt her fangs protracted. Carmilla groaned and was happy to see that Laura was wearing a short instead of her pajamas. She carefully put her right hand on Laura’s thigh and begun caressing it to test if her girlfriend would react to the touch. She was not disappointed, when she felt Laura begun to stir but haven’t awaken yet. Carmilla tried calling her so as to let Laura know that she was there, “Cupcake,” she whispered in Laura’s ear. Laura just smiled and didn’t bother to open her eyes. Carmilla cannot tell whether Laura was dreaming or she was awake but pretending not to hear her. So she tried again. “I want you,” Carmilla uttered, her voice soft and needy. “Oh Carm, I want you too,” she heard Laura’s soft desperate pleading, and yet the younger girl’s eyes were still closed. She tried waking Laura by kissing her on the lips. 

“Carm?” Laura muttered a bit disoriented, eyes still half opened, as they adjust to the faint light that was coming from the lamp shade.

“Hey, I missed you.” Carmilla whispered calmly, and caressed Laura’s hair. 

By instinct, Laura’s hands wrapped around Carmilla’s neck before saying, “I missed you too,” and opened her eyes wide to gaze at her girlfriend, but she was caught off guard when she saw a pair of fully dilated dark orbs gazing at her. “Whoa!” Laura exclaimed, not prepared to be face to face with her vampire girlfriend. But Laura regretted her reaction and came to her senses at once when she saw the hurt look on Carmilla’s face. Then she felt the vampire tried to pull away from her arms. Laura immediately locked her arms on the vampire’s neck, holding her tight as she corrected the mistake that she made. “No, please don’t go,” Laura pleaded and she felt Carmilla reluctantly stilled on her position, but her gaze was turned to the left side, eyeing the wall and, avoiding Laura’s eyes. 

“Sorry to scare you,” Carmilla replied, losing her self-confidence at the thought of being a monster in Laura’s eyes.

“Carm, look at me,” Laura requested, with a hint of regret in her voice. “I’m sorry.” 

Gazing finally at those pleading brown eyes, “I won’t do it again.” Carmilla uttered with a hint of regret.

“No, no, you didn’t scare me,” Laura corrected, gazing adoringly at those dark orbs, as her hands released from the neck of the vampire and cupped Carmilla's face and held it gently. “I was just caught off guard, but I’ll get used to it. It’s not like your eyes were always like that.”

“Maybe we should do this often,” Carmilla suggested and caught Laura blushing.

 

“Yeah, I think we should. Now kiss me.” Laura ordered and saw Carmilla smiled. But before the vampire could kiss her, she bit her lower lip and moaned quietly as she saw the pair of fangs of her girlfriend. “Oh, god.” Laura uttered, as she felt a tingling sensation on her center. She always forgets that her girlfriend was a one hot vampire. The first time Carmilla made love while she had her period she discovered that she was more turned on whenever she sees Carmilla with her fangs out. Call it a crazy fetish, but the vision of Carmilla’s fangs surely sends her libido soaring.

Worried, “What?” Carmilla asked, before kissing Laura, “Is there something-“

“Oh, shut up and kiss me!” Laura ordered, and pulled Carmilla for a kiss. She could feel the fangs scraping at her tongue lightly as the vampire deepened the kiss. She felt Carmilla lavished on her neck, under her earlobe, and she could feel the vampire’s arousal as she heard Carmilla slightly growled, and started to kiss her savagely, down to her chest. Laura felt proud every time she hears Carmilla moaned and growled. She does not expect that she had the ability to make a one hot vampire lust for her this much. "You don't know how much I missed you," she expressed between whines and moans, as she caressed Carmilla's hair while the vampire devoured her bosom. 

"Trust me Cupcake," Carmilla said in between kisses, sucking and kneading Laura's breasts. "I missed you more than you missed me." 

The vampire did not hesitate to tear the top that she was wearing. There goes another shirt again. And then she felt the vampire knead her left breast and sucked her right nipple so hard till it felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. Carmilla gave the same attention on the other breast and sucked the other nipple so hard that it throbbed. Laura moaned and clawed at Carmilla’s back, urging the vampire for more. “Carm…” As if on cue, Laura felt a hand went through the band of both her undies and shorts, and in one swift motion her underwear and shorts were gone and she was bare and naked under. But suddenly Laura remembered the unwanted monthly visitor, and tried to get hold of Carmilla. But it was already too late, when she felt the tampon disappeared and was replaced by the vampire’s tongue lapping on her mound, “Oh god!”

Carmilla moaned madly at her lust for Laura's blood and the taste of Laura, it was pure ecstasy for her. She made sure that she did not waste any blood as she licked Laura's fold expertly and deeper; while her finger rubbed up and down Laura's clit at the same time, pleasuring Laura using her tongue and fingers. She knew that Laura was almost on the edge when the young girl's moans became shorter, louder and the hold on her hair tighter. Then she heard Laura shouted as if glorifying her name. The combination of Laura's 'orgasm' and blood was like nectar for her, as she greedily devoured on it. Nobody had ever quenched her lust and thirst like this. There was really something magical about Laura.

 

After giving Laura another mind blowing orgasm, Carmilla found herself grinding on Laura's leg; the sight of Laura coming undone in front of her and the combination of taste of lust and blood on her mouth sent her over the edge at once.

***** 

They lay quietly on Laura's bed like they always do after making love. Carmilla rests her head on Laura's bosom, it was her favorite place to rest after making love to Laura; the warmth of it together with Laura's arms enveloping around her and the steady sound of Laura's heart beat always makes her feel secured and calm. She wondered again why Laura was the only one who could quench her thirst and lust. 

"I love you Carm," 

She heard the young girl mumbled right before falling asleep.

"I love you too Cupcake."

And then it hit her… Laura was the only one she loves unconditionally. This was the reason why Laura could quench her thirst and lust. 

 

TBC (?)


End file.
